Perforations in the walls of internal organs and vessels may be naturally occurring, or formed intentionally or unintentionally. In order to permanently close these perforations and allow the tissue to properly heal, numerous tissue fixation devices and methods have been developed employing sutures, adhesives, clips, staples and the like. One class of such devices is commonly referred to as T-anchors, also known as tissue anchors or visceral anchors. An exemplary tissue anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,914, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such tissue anchors have been very successful in medical procedures requiring visceral wall mobilization or wall apposition.
Tissue anchors have also been successfully used in closing perforations, but are not without their drawbacks. For example, when a series of anchors are placed around a perforation, each individual anchor is manually placed in sequence. This can be time consuming, and can result in uneven spacing of the anchors around the perforation. It can therefore be difficult to ensure proper approximation of the tissue around the perforation and complete closure thereof. This is especially critical within the gastrointestinal tract, where the travel of bacteria laden fluids outside of the tract may cause unwanted and sometimes deadly infection.